Wvein “Nobite” McFang – The Human Vampire
Wvein McFang (pron: “wayne mac-faa-ng”; March 14, 1576), son of Master Bloodthirsty and Mistress Bloody Mary lived in the quiet and sheltered town of BigBiteShire, Ireland. He is affectionately known as “Nobite” to his family and close friends. He was born on the night of the red moon, and fulfilled the prophecy of the birth of “The Glorious One.” Due to complications at birth, there two minor problems with Wvein: he had no fangs and hated the taste of blood. Fortunately, this caused a mutation in his vampire gene which made him the only daywalker in vampire history. The drought and famine of 1577 - their human blood supply moved to The Americas, put a strain of the family’s blood supply, and almost drained their finances. When Nobite was a year old, his family moved to the beautiful and secluded mountains of Vein Ville (present day Oklahoma City, OK). Master Bloodthirsty renowned for his business acumen was able to replenish the family’s coffers. Mistress Bloody Mary took care of the home and Little Nobite. Growing up in Vein Ville was a nightmare for young Wvein. Due to his aversion to the taste blood, he was constantly bullied. Tired of the relentless abuse of his classmates, he learned the art of fighting, and he became an expert swordsman, unbeknownst to his peers. Once after being bullied again, Nobite went to his car and got out his sword. He walked up to his classmate, and without hesitation, chopped off his head. This earned him the respect of his peers, especially his Father, and was never bullied again. Wvein went on to become the valedictorian of his class. He graduated summa cum laude from Harvard University at the age of 20. During his time there, he developed a special type of manufactured blood using synthetic materials that were harmless if ingested by a vampire. It also did not require refrigeration, and this solved the problem for vampires who lived far away from the humans. Love is very important to a vampire, and finding a life mate is very essential to their survival as a race. The mate must be human and willing to change into a vampire without coercion by biting her vein with their fangs. Nobite found his partner in Mary Maria Magdalene, direct descendant of The Most Holy One. It is ironic as popular belief portrayed vampires as The Sons of Satan. Due to his anomaly of not having fangs, he could not claim her as his mate. The Most Holy One took pity on him, and he agreed to let them be together if he completed 1000 selfless tasks. Over the years, Nobite and Mary have lived all over the world and have changed into countless identities. He completed his tasks, and as a reward, they were given immortal life. Today, Nobite and his wife live in New York City, NY under the assumed name of Mr. and Mrs. Rudolf Giuliani (no connection to the Mayor or is it?).